


shallows

by kalypsobean



Category: The Firm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean





	shallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).



There's always that moment when Mitch gives in. He fights it, but Joey's fairly sure he doesn't know how not to. Someday, maybe.

Fact is, Mitch is useful. He knows the business, how things were done; he's an ally, even when feigning unwillingness. He's the one person who challenges Joey. He half-remembers his dad, loud voices, arguments, and when something was decided everyone respected it. Mitch makes him feel like he has that; that he's in charge, that people are loyal to him not because everyone else is gone, but because he earned it, somehow proved himself and now people listen to him.

Mitch is loyal to him; not to his father. He's proud of that, even though he's not sure how it happened, or sometimes, if it's unshakeable.

 

He has things to remind himself with, though; the way Mitch's muscles stretch taut and then he becomes almost bonelessly languid after he comes, the way Mitch's eyes sparkle under low light, the way he almost has to remind Mitch it's okay to relax before they even get so far that either is a possibility. Mitch trusts him with all that.

It's a secret that sustains him when nothing else does.


End file.
